


Под дождем свободы

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Палитра для Соби [7]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: «Палитра для Соби»… «Книга о чувствах одного художника, изданная в моем сердце…»
Relationships: Kaidou Kio/Shioiri Yayoi
Series: Палитра для Соби [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665





	Под дождем свободы

«… Я люблю сизую дымку над вечерней Сумидой, огни на том берегу, что видны с дороги, ведущей к парку Акацки… Я люблю Гибсона и небо над Токио, включенное на мертвый канал… Я люблю все это немногое и все то, что любишь ты…»  
Закат прогорел. Тонкая позолота расплавилась и стекла куда-то за горизонт, а свинцовый каркас неба затянут низкими тучами. Скоро осень, и ветер, вестник близких холодов, обрывает листву с деревьев в парке. Я переворачиваю страницу, пытаясь вернуться к чтению, но строки плывут, размываются, теряя резкость, и я тихо закрываю книгу, скользя пальцами по глянцевой обложке.  
На ней тонкой чертой алеет горизонт, в густое олово сумерек вплетаются молочно-белые пряди портового тумана и отблески вечерних огней, а черные силуэты токийских высоток подпирают небо. Он написал ее, свою первую и единственную книгу. Написал, как и хотел. Вот только я никогда не думал о том, какой она окажется. Тонкой серебристой вязью на обложке – имя автора и название. «Палитра для Соби»… «Книга о чувствах одного художника, изданная в моем сердце…» Только сейчас я до конца осознал, что никогда по-настоящему не видел Яёя…  
«… В моей палитре есть все оттенки, нужные, чтобы нарисовать закат. Вермильон для багряных теней и бликов, желтая сурьмяная – для золотистых отражений в зазеркаленных стенах небоскребов, ультрамарин и белила – для высокого неба с лоскутами облаков. Я приготовил все это и поделился бы с тобой… Но в наших мирах разные закаты. … У нас – разные миры».  
Он написал. Все то, что Кио никогда не решился бы озвучить; что ни один из нас еще не готов был вывести сам; что видел только он один – видел и понимал… Все, что за долгое время соседства с Кайдо впитывал в себя, он облек в слова так болезненно точно, что я, перечитывая, до сих пор задыхаюсь от щемящего чувства в груди, каждый раз впуская в себя его строки.  
«Странно ощущать это… Я настолько ясно и четко понимаю тебя, что место для меня есть лишь в соседней вселенной. Подлети я ближе – и мы будем отталкиваться друг от друга до тех пор, пока вновь не разбежимся на безопасное расстояние. Такие, как есть, одной полярности, мы не сочетаемы».  
За окном пасмурно, и тебе приходится включить настольную лампу. Ты тоже читаешь. Медленно, страница за страницей, как терпкое снадобье ты принимаешь ее, пуская в себя так глубоко, как никто другой не способен принять ее. Книгу, написанную Яёем от лица Кио. Палитру для тебя. Ассорти из горьких откровений. Самое действенное из всех лекарств для прозрения. Я поднимаюсь и набрасываю на плечи ветровку. По вечерам становится прохладно, а мы обещали Кио, что навестим их. По пути в прихожую инстинктивно включаю телевизор и натыкаюсь на информационную сводку.  
\- Недавно вышедшая книга молодого не известного ранее автора, «Палитра для Соби» обещает стать бестселлером года. По словам экспертов, ее тиражи уже к концу осени превысят объемы продаж самых кассовых работ японских и зарубежных авторов. Книга, повествующая о чувствах одного молодого художника к другому, беспрецедентная по психологизму и эмоциональному накалу, не перестает поражать читателей реализмом и откровенностью чувств… Несмотря на эпатажный характер затронутой в рассказе темы, многие критики…  
Нажимаю на кнопку, прерывая бесконечный поток слов. «Откровенность чувств», «эпатажный характер темы»… Того, что вкладывал в эти понятия диктор новостной сводки, там без сомненья не было. Была пронзительная, не уходящая грусть. Давнее ощущение одиночества – человека, отделенного от своей мечты толстым стеклом-барьером. Было – так невесомо, непонятно, пунктиром – о нас с тобой. Ничего конкретного и компрометирующего – просто легкие безымянные фрагменты-воспоминания, теплые, словно нагретый солнцем отпечаток ладони на песке. Кио каждый раз оказывался таким, каким был нужен тебе, и только Яёю он открывал это – то, насколько он всегда был одинок.  
На дне кармана лежит зажигалка и одинокая сигарета, незаметно позаимствованная из твоей пачки. Ношу ее с собой уже, наверное, третий день, но никак не решаюсь. Сейчас тоже не закурю. Может, только по дороге назад, из больницы…  
… Когда все это началось, никто точно не знал. В курсе был только Кио; ни мне, ни Юйко Яёй не говорил. Умом я понимал, что происходит что-то странное, но Кайдо, разбитый, издерганный, отчаянно курящий сигарету за сигаретой, ни о чем не сообщал нам. Известно стало позже. Когда уже любому, не знакомому с симптоматикой подобных болезней, стало ясно: с Яёем что-то не так. Дальше – Национальный медицинский центр восстановления, многочисленные обследования и анализы, затянутое ожидание – и полынно-горький привкус во рту от слов-приговора: «хронический миелолейкоз». Долгие разъяснения врача-гематолога; Кио, пространно смотрящий куда-то в пустоту перед собой; цитостатики, высокодозная химиотерапия и прекратившееся от интоксикации и повреждения клеток кроветворение… Врачи сказали, что болезнь еще в хронической стадии, и можно избежать бластного кризиса, но необходима аллогенная трансплантация кроветворных тканей… Более 300 тысяч евро на подбор совместимого трансплантант-материала, операцию и послеоперационную реабилитацию… Кио не слышал ни меня, ни других… Он знал, что не сможет достать и сотой доли этой суммы…  
Рукопись Яёй отдал мне уже лежа в стационаре. Три общие тетради, исписанные неровным, сбивчивым почерком. Зачеркивания, вставки, исправления… Я пообещал, что откорректирую и попробую что-нибудь придумать, не ожидая от текста ничего невероятного и не зная тогда, что уже завтра буду вызванивать Киёши Кано, одного из влиятельнейших якудза во всей Японии и давнего знакомого Соби, с просьбой помочь пристроить книгу в издательство.  
Так все закрутилось. Кано организовал дело настолько быстро, что через две недели я принес Яёю первый прошитый, переплетенный экземпляр. Яёй плакал. Далее пробный тираж, в числе прочих книгу покупает ведущая программы «Япония – сегодня» и через два дня о дебюте Яёя знает уже вся страна. Появились первые деньги от продаж, какие-то переводы на его счет, недавно открытый Кио, но этого было мизерно мало, все это были крупицы по сравнению с той суммой, которая нужна была для операции. Кио не находил себе места. Он забросил учебу, пробовал рисовать под заказ, но в подавленном состоянии дело не шло. Картины не продавались, те, кто интересовался его работами, отменяли заказ за заказом. Мы опасались, что он предпримет что-нибудь безрассудное, поэтому договорились о том, чтобы Кио выделили место в той же палате, и он мог быть все время рядом с Яёем. Снова пришлось просить об одолжении Кано, но теперь, зная где Кио и что с ним, нам всем было спокойнее.  
Я сажусь в метро, когда на часах без пяти восемь. Через несколько минут ты закончишь читать очередной отрывок, закроешь книгу и направишься по тому же маршруту, не пытаясь нагнать меня. В последние дни в нашей квартире замогильно тихо. Мы почти не заговариваем. Бродим как сомнамбулы, не выныривая из своих мыслей, работаем, учимся, а потом приходим домой, берем со стола том, пахнущий типографией и безысходностью, и начинаем читать. Это больше, чем привычка. Это ритуал. Вместо молитвы на ночь…  
Я помню выражение твоего лица в момент, когда ты в первый раз дочитал книгу. Усталость и рассредоточенность. В голове, как ни пытайся отгородиться, одна за другой всплывают мысли, воспоминания, ситуации. Ты впервые «пересматривал» картинки из прошлого глазами Кио, настоящего Кио, которого мы в упор не видели все это время, и, скорее всего не увидели бы никогда, если бы Яёй не написал эту «Палитру». Мне было страшно. Я боялся, что именно теперь, наконец во всем разобравшись, мы можем потерять их.  
«Ты никогда не признаешься, что любишь бродить по пристани, но твои волосы пахнут морским ветром. Все потому, что ты часто бываешь в Кото, а этот район весь изрезан водой. Я заглядываю сюда ранним, почти безлюдным утром, проезжаю от Эцудзимы мимо корпусов морского торгового, налево, до остановки, а потом – пешком к причалу. Наблюдая за тем, как колышется свинцовая гладь Тойосу, я вдыхаю прохладный морской воздух, и мне все настойчивей кажется, что я дышу твоим прошлым».  
Я изучаю каждую строку этой энциклопедии о тебе. Многого из сказанного в ней я никогда бы не узнал, Соби, и у этого понимания неприятный привкус. Яёй из обрывков рассказов, воспоминаний и размышлений Кио сумел собрать целую палитру. Знаю ли я о тебе столько же, чтобы написать другую, свою книгу?  
Строка за строкой, в памяти всплывают главы. «О размышлениях, вечерах в порту и рыбных рынках»,… «О тюбиках с краской», «О мавзолее бабочек», «О женщине и цветных лентах…» … «О не существующих картинах»… «О безымянном септете и его дирижере…»  
Все ли из этого было известно тебе самому, Соби? Глядя на тебя, я предчувствую ответ.  
«Женщина любит ленты всех оттенков голубого, потому что владелец мавзолея бабочек грезит о махаоне с голубыми крыльями. Она не понимает: истинный коллекционер никогда не заменит подлинник подделкой». Об этом Яёю рассказал сам Рицу. Ты знал это, Соби? Они познакомились дома у Юйко, тогда, накануне вашего совместного поединка, помнишь? Оказывается, твой учитель навещал Яёя в больнице. Яёю всегда нравилась его коллекция бабочек…  
«Птица сама выбирает, жить ли ей в новом гнезде или вернуться в старое. И стая здесь не помощник»… А это, Соби? Ведь это слова Нацуо и Йоджи. Я приходил к ним за советом. Просил их повлиять на тебя, чтобы ты, наконец, решил, кто тебе нужен: я или твои воспоминания о Сэймее… Именно так они мне тогда ответили. Теперь я знаю, что и Яёй спрашивал их. О Кио. О том, кто нужен ему: он или Соби… Когда ты, дочитав до конца книгу, отправился в больницу, где лежал Яёй, ты попросил Кио о разговоре. Он ответил тебе: «Конечно. Как только Яёй поправится»… Кайдо сделал выбор. Увидев, как обугливается от язычков пламени угол фотографии Сэймея, лежащей в пепельнице, я понял, что его сделал и ты.  
«Истинное чувство дается единожды. Если чувство безответно, значит, ты еще не заслужил его. Истинное чувство не знает условностей и ограничений. Оно – над ними». А это… это, наверно, вывод самого Яёя. Или Кио… Как бы то ни было, Соби… я согласен с ним. И какую бы прочную, единственно верную, яркую Связь мне не пророчили с истинным Бойцом Loveless – это не манит меня. Ведь я тоже сделал выбор… У меня уже есть ты…  
В здание реабилитационного центра я вхожу беспрепятственно. Знакомство с Кано служит нам действеннейшим пропуском. Я поднимаюсь на четвертый этаж, разминаясь по пути с медсестрой, толкающей перед собой тележку. Одиннадцатая палата. Сегодня в девять должны показывать небольшую передачу о «Палитре для Соби», и мы договорились все вместе просмотреть ее здесь.  
Нули уже на месте. Они открыли окно, уселись на подоконнике и обсуждают снующих внизу прохожих, вполголоса, чтобы не мешать Яёю с Кио, шепчущимся о чем-то, сидя на кровати. По телевизору, подвешенному у самого потолка, передают прогноз погоды на неделю, и я мельком бросаю взгляд на часы. Без шести девять. Нули покидают свой прежний пост и перемещаются ближе к остальным, на кровать Кио. Вслед за погодой крутят рекламный блок. Яёй то и дело поглядывает на экран. Его глаза, впервые за много дней, светятся. Без двух приходишь ты и занимаешь место рядом со мной.  
\- Мы приносим зрителям свои извинения в связи с изменением программы вещания, - начинает молоденькая дикторша в очках, и я, не поворачиваясь, чувствую, как обмирает Яёй. – Программа «Одна история» с Ясухито Шиитой будет транслироваться завтра в 9.10 утра. Еще раз приносим свои извинения нашим телезрителям. А сейчас – сводка новостей…  
И это – все? Просто извинения за перенос времени трансляции? Девять часов вечера – едва ли не самая высокая стоимость теле-часа… Сейчас количество зрителей без сомнения было бы максимальным… Что это? Случайность или тот самый «эпатажный характер темы», помешавший пустить программу в вечерний эфир?  
Кио шепчет Яёю что-то утешительное. Тот вымучено улыбается в ответ, положив голову ему на плечо. Завтра в девять у Яёя очередной сеанс химиотерапии. Не смотря на то, что вероятность выздоровления при его диагнозе невелика, от этого способа лечения врачи не стали отказываться. Нужна операция, это единственный шанс… Но о таких суммах, какими бы ни были сегодняшние тиражи «Палитры», приходится только мечтать.  
Ушки Яёя потерянно никнут. Химию капают пять часов. Завтра он всё пропустит. Мы потому и радовались вечернему выходу программы: все могут собраться, не отрываясь от важных дел…  
\- Самая большая в Японии коллекция бабочек была продана сегодня на аукционе Сотби. – Начала диктор, и мы, не сговариваясь, устремили взгляды на экран. – Коллекция помимо трех тысяч видов редчайших мотыльков насчитывала также около двухсот наименований изображений, начиная от уникальных полотен и гравюр, заканчивая почтовыми марками. Начальная стоимость лота, триста тысяч евро, была утроена в течение первых десяти минут торгов. Владелец коллекции, на вопрос репортера, не жалеет ли он расставаться со столь редкими и красивыми экспонатами, ответил: «самую редкую из них я давно упустил»….  
\- Не может быть… - прошептал изумленно Нацуо, заворожено глядя на мелькающие на экране экспонаты…  
\- Не верю, - упрямо отозвался Йоджи. Не понимая, в чем дело, я поворачиваюсь к тебе и застываю. Соби… это ведь…те самые бабочки?  
\- Он решился сделать это… - бормочет Нацуо, - невероятно…  
\- Минами в своем праве, - негромко отвечает Йоджи и вопросительно глядит на своего Бойца. Тот ободряюще улыбается в ответ, и Йоджи разве что не вздыхает с облегчением. Да что же тут происходит?  
\- Соби?... – Тихо спрашиваю я, так и не уловив, что в поступке Минами Рицу повергло всех в шок.  
\- Он распустил Школу… - Отвечаешь ты едва слышно, и очередной вопрос застревает в горле. Распустил? Семь Лун? Но… как… А ты? Я?... Кто мы теперь друг другу?... С-соби?...  
Ты обхватываешь меня за плечи, наклонившись, целуешь в макушку, и я замираю в ожидании твоих слов.  
\- «…Истинное чувство дается единожды», - отвечаешь ты негромко, прижимая меня к себе, и я не сдерживаюсь – обвиваю твою шею руками. Соби… Мой… – Я здесь, Рицка. Я всегда буду там, где будешь ты.  
\- … Окончательная стоимость удивительной коллекции составила полтора миллиона евро. По словам бывшего хозяина, деньги будут направлены на поддержку одаренной японской молодежи, в том числе на лечение молодого японского писателя, автора психологической новеллы «Палитра для Соби», тяжелая болезнь которого требует дорогостоящей операции по пересадке кроветворных тканей. Напомним, что программа «Одна история» с рассказом об этой книге выйдет завтра утром, в 9.10, и вечером, в 21.00. Другие новости…  
И все… Мир перевернулся. И Кио, сошедший, наверное, с ума от радости, целует Яёя, не важно, сколько свидетелей это видит. Потому что операция будет, и пускай это не стопроцентная гарантия выздоровления – это всего лишь шанс, но теперь он есть. Он на три четверти обуславливает то, будет ли все хорошо!... И Яёй обнимает Кио, и плачет, шепча: «Рицу-сан… он говорил… помнишь?... «Все образуется»… Он говорил…»  
Я оглядываюсь и с запозданием обнаруживаю, что Нулей уже нигде нет. Ускользнули, воспользовавшись случаем. Что теперь, Соби? Ты хотел поговорить с Кио, и сейчас, когда все прояснилось, как раз выпала возможность, но разве будет удобно…  
\- Пойдем, Рицка, - зовешь ты тихо и кладешь руку мне на плечо, - мы будем только мешать.  
Я бросаю последний взгляд на Яёя и Кио, живущих сейчас своим счастьем, и выскальзываю за дверь следом за тобой. Мы идем по коридорам, и впервые лица, встречающиеся нам на пути, не кажутся мне мрачными.  
На улице окончательно стемнело. Начался мелкий дождь. Мы стоим на крыльце, под «козырьком». Ни ты, ни я не взяли зонт. Соби… Теперь ведь все изменится… Да?... Ты больше не Боец, я – не Жертва. Ты не обязан слушаться меня, а мне не нужно больше делать усилий для поддержания нашей Связи… Соби… Что дальше?... Теперь, после всего?...  
\- Соби?... – Я нахожу силы заговорить первым. Ты снимаешь куртку, укутываешь меня в нее и подхватываешь на руки. Я забываю возмутиться. Позже когда-нибудь подумаю об этом…  
\- Теперь все будет иначе, Рицка. – Говоришь ты, не давая мне задать еще один вопрос. – Теперь мы принадлежим только друг другу.  
Я молча проглатываю глупое «а раньше?» Ты смотришь вперед и видишь что-то, доступное лишь тебе. На твоих губах неожиданно расцветает улыбка.  
\- Все зависит только от нас, Рицка. Не от Имен. Не от Судьбы. От нас… Эта жизнь теперь только наша…  
Я всматриваюсь в твои глаза и впервые вижу в них порыв. Движение. Полет. Ты, словно освободившись от невидимых пут, впервые вдыхаешь полной грудью. И я люблю тебя нового, Соби. Живого.  
Ты шагаешь под дождь со мной на руках, но прохожие не видят нас, не замечают. Я вскидываю голову, и вижу Яёя с Кио, стоящих у окна и смотрящих на дождь. Внутри становится так радостно и светло, и мне почему-то кажется, что где-то неподалеку, в парке, раскачиваясь на качелях и смеясь, мокнут под этим дождем, дождем свободы, еще двое – Нацуо и Йоджи.  
На улицах становится немноголюдно, тут и там раскрываются зонты, а мы идем вперед, вымокая под дождем и не обращая внимания на других. Я выныриваю из куртки и обнимаю тебя за шею, чувствуя, как прохладные капли скатываются с твоих волос и падают мне на щеку. Пускай я по-прежнему не могу угадать, что случится завтра. Пусть я не могу своим желанием продлить кому-то жизнь, но мне впервые не страшно. Потому что теперь я точно знаю, Соби: свое «завтра» мы встретим вместе. Свободными. И у нас все непременно получится.


End file.
